Noctámbulo
by Janemba 988
Summary: El colchón se hundía y Pan lo miraba, pronunciando con fría voz esas palabras. —Papá, hay un fantasma en mi habitación. Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


El colchón se hundió con el peso de la otra persona. En la oscuridad, luego de que Gohan abriera los ojos perezosamente, no pudo distinguir los rasgos en aquel rostro; la voz, en cambio, no le era desconocida. Con un toque de queja, la voz de la niña era un susurro distorsionado.

—Papá, hay un fantasma en mi habitación —sentenció.

Eran las dos de la mañana, la temperatura era baja. Eran mediados de otoño, después de todo. Gohan alargó el brazo y tanteó el otro lado de la cama: vacío. Él no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por la ausencia de Videl. Lanzó un suspiro que expresaba su resignación. Dio un vistazo a la niña antes de ponerse de pie, sin vacilar, y caminar a la otra habitación, con los pequeños pasos siguiéndole de cerca. Había cierta aura ominosa en el lugar, sofocante. Como si el oxígeno no fuese suficiente, como si no hubiera suficiente espacio y terminaría ahogándose en sí mismo.

Giró el picaporte. La puerta crujió, mientras la abría con lentitud. Dentro, el mobiliario era poco. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color azul, apenas distinguible ahora. El ligero olor de la madera se mezclaba con la fragancia suave del perfume que usaba su esposa. ¿Qué flor era? No recordaba. Eran la clase de detalles que sólo había olvidado con el paso de los años. Que se obligó a olvidar.

—Ahí —murmuró la niña.

—¿Dónde? —Gohan preguntó por reflejo, mas ya la había visto.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, las cortinas blancas movidas por las ráfagas de viento, ocultando a ratos la figura etérea de una mujer, de pie, dándole la espalda. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta un segundo, antes de tragar saliva y fruncir de manera casi imperceptible el ceño.

—No es un fantasma, Pan. Es sólo mamá. No seas grosera.

La niña, quien permaneció en la puerta de la recámara hizo un sonido de desaprobación, no estando de acuerdo en lo absoluto. Gohan suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Cuándo dejaría Pan de comportarse así?

—¿Tú abriste las ventanas? —cuestionó.

—No lo hice yo, fue ella —respondió Pan con tono quejumbroso. Luego, lo cambió por una súplica—. Dile que se vaya, quiero dormir.

Gohan trató de mirar a la niña para regañarle, pero apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos, así que lo dejó estar. En cambio, dirigió sus pasos hacia Videl, modulando su voz para tratar de convencerla para regresar a su habitación.

—Videl, cariño, hace frío. Cerremos las ventanas, ¿sí?

Videl siguió ahí, sin hacerle caso, acariciando su vientre. Sin embargo, lo que pretendía ser un gesto maternal común, resultaba inquietante pues lo que acariciaba era sólo su abdomen sin ninguna protuberancia, plano. Frotaba en círculos con sus pálidas manos, la suavidad en la punta de sus dedos, cuidadosa, cantando una canción de cuna en voz baja. Los labios resecos, azulados...

—Gohan —dijo al fin ella, su pronunciación dotada de dulzura—. ¿Cómo llamaremos al bebé?

Gohan miró por un rato a la figura esbelta, cubierta de prendas blancas, sus movimientos dándole una sensación angustiosa.

—No importa ahora, Videl. Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.

Ella no le hizo caso.

—Pan. Dijimos que la llamaríamos Pan... La pequeña Pan... —Entonces empezó a sollozar.

Era un sonido lastimero. A Gohan no le gustaba. Le hacía recordar muchas cosas, muchas cosas que no eran gratas, que estaban llenas de amargura, de tristeza. Aun así, era incapaz de detener ese llanto, incapaz de limpiar esas lágrimas.

Permaneció de pie. El vaho de cada exhalación era una nubecilla de vapor, visible sólo para él. Porque era otoño, el cuarto estaba helado. Era eso. Sólo eso.

La niña pisoteó con impaciencia a sus espaldas. Si pudiera, arrastraría a la mujer hasta la puerta. Pero no podía. Así que sólo podía esperar como Gohan, sin un atisbo de compasión. Tal vez fue porque Videl siempre estuvo en su propio mundo desde hacía mucho y Pan no estaba en sus contemplaciones, que la niña era poco complaciente con el comportamiento de su madre. Podría chasquear la lengua y marcharse. Mas ese era su lugar, su espacio, siendo invadido por otra persona. Era suyo, no de ella. No de Videl. Suyo.

—Papá, dile que se vaya —rezongó.

Una niña tan caprichosa.

Gohan hizo oídos sordos.

La niña pisoteó con más fuerza.

Al cabo de un rato, acariciando su vientre todavía, Videl dio media vuelta y miró a Gohan, como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de su presencia. Él estaba acostumbrado. Lo que decía a su mujer era irrelevante, nada permanecería.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, la mirada de la niña, los ojos de profundo color negro, en intenso escrutinio de la mujer.

—Siempre llora, pero nunca te escucha —dijo cuando pasaron junto a ella.

—¡Pan! —regañò Gohan. La niña se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. No la azotó esta vez como en veces anteriores, lo que fue un alivio.

Entraron a su habitación. Videl levantó las sábanas, se acurrucó dentro y le dio la espalda a Gohan. El cabello corto cayó ligeramente en la almohada, tan blanca como su piel. Hacía tanto frío. Era otoño, la lluvia que cayó por la tarde hizo que el ambiente fuera ligeramente húmedo. Gohan apretó los párpados y se metió en la cama, el colchón hundiéndose por su peso, la figura de su esposa moviéndose un poco. No dejó de tararear.

—Cuando Pan nazca —habló ella—, le cantaré esta canción todas las noches para que duerma bien.

—Sí.

—Mi madre me la cantó a mí, así que yo la cantaré para ella.

—Lo sé.

Ahí en su pecho había un inevitable vacío. Las palabras eran siempre las mismas. Las había escuchado incontables veces. Pese a eso, pese al dolor, le daban una sensación de familiaridad. En esos años, se aferró a eso. Las hizo parte de sí mismo. Eran cosas a las que no podía renunciar, que no podìa olvidar. No quería.

Alargó el brazo y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Videl no se inmutó ante el gesto. No lo sintió. Sólo permaneció en silencio, a su lado.

Gohan no durmió. Estaba cansado, pero no permitió que sus ojos se cerraran. Quería mirar esa espalda, grabarla en su memoria. Eran insuales las noches en que Videl le seguía con obediencia hasta su recámara. En otras ocasiones, habría bajado a la cocina, haciendo un desastre, abriendo y cerrando puertas. O se quedaría en la habitaciòn de Pan, llorando, y la niña haría un berrinche, porque no quería permanecer en la habitación si ella estaba allí.

Gohan estaba acostumbrado a eso. Casi todas las noches era lo mismo. Aunque había periodos en que todo sería silencioso y nada perturbaría su sueño, y cuando despertara, sentiría la soledad del cuarto, el vacío en la cama. Entonces iría a mirar en la habitación de Pan y la hallaría sin presencia alguna. Porque ninguna de las dos estaba ya. Ninguna volvería. Ninguna estaría ahí, con él, cuando el sol saliera. Porque habían pasado muchos años ya.

Fue una noche, hace tiempo, cuando entre sueños escuchó un sonido tintineante y dulce, tan lindo que la opresión en su pecho fue menor. Era una risa, la risa de un bebé. Tan tierno. Esa noche, pequeñas manos recorrieron su rostro, obligándole a abrir sus ojos. Había un peso extra sobre él. En la oscuridad, no pudo distinguir el rostro, pero la silueta era indudablemente la figura regordeta de un bebé. Sólo sus ojos negros destellaban. Fijos en él. Le sonrió. Rió. Gohan se sintió feliz y miserable. Se levantó, tomó la pequeña figura en sus brazos, tan fría, y caminó hasta la habitación contigua.

Videl escogió el color de la pintura, los muebles; la decoró a su gusto, acogedora para su pequeño retoño. Pero nadie nunca ocupó la cuna, nadie nunca ocupó ese espacio. No obstante, Videl estaba recargada en el alféizar, las ventanas abiertas, las cortinas ondeando al compás del viento. Esa vez, Gohan lloró. Porque Videl estaba muerta, ¿cómo podía estar en esa habitación? Porque Pan también lo estaba, ¿entonces cómo podía acunarla en sus brazos? ¿Acaso no las había enterrado, tres metros bajo tierra, la tarde anterior? Así llegó a la resolución de que había perdido la cordura.

En los años siguientes, sólo Pan cambió. No sabía el porqué. No le importaba tampoco. No obstante, parecía que sólo entendía que ese lugar era suyo, especialmente pensado para ella, así que ver a la mujer ahí, en su habitación, le era inconcebible. Entonces comenzaba a arrojar cosas, a prender y apagar luces, a azotar la puerta principal. Y Gohan tendría a los vecinos en su puerta al día siguiente para reclamarle. Apaciguarlos siempre era una tarea difícil.

Videl siempre permanecería igual, sumida en su tristeza, sólo sabiendo que nunca vería a su hija, que la había perdido, que no podría conocerla. Siguiendo una rutina interminable, para el resto de los días. ¿Hasta cuándo? No sabía. Tal vez, un día no aparecería más. O quizá se quedara por siempre en ese lugar, sollozando junto a la ventana. Hasta que la vivienda se cayera a pedazos, incluso después.

Gohan miró la espalda de su esposa hasta que el reloj marcó las cuatro de la madrugada. La figura se desvaneció poco a poco, la sábana hundiéndose, dejando sólo un espacio vacío. El perfume se disipó gradualmente. Esta vez, Gohan no lloró. Sólo cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Tal vez, al día siguiente las vería. Tal vez no, pero no importaba. Nadie le creía, de cualquier manera. Estaba solo con dos sombras del pasado, atados a esa casa, a tantas cosas que no podían ser olvidadas.

Era probable que a la noche siguiente, el colchón nuevamente se hundiera con el peso extra, y Pan susurraría, con esos negros ojos mirándole; sus rasgos indistinguibles, porque nunca nació, no hubo rostro que recordar, una cara a la cual darle forma. Susurraría, pues, en ese tono tan frío:

—Papá, hay un fantasma en mi habitación.

Nunca se daría cuenta de que el único que respiraba, que vivía, era aquel a quien despertaba cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Este relato ha sido un poco difícil, pese a que no es nada extraordinario. Pero supongo que se debe, más que nada, al género. El terror no es lo mío. Prefiero leerlo a escribirlo. XD **_

_**La frase que me fue asignada para desarrollar este fic es «No hay nada tan lindo como la risa de un bebé. Excepto si son las dos de la madrugada, y vives solo».**_

_**En fin. Le deseo mucha suerte a los demás** **participantes.**_ :D

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama.


End file.
